1. Technical Field
This invention relates to the field of virtualization systems. In particular, the invention relates to virtualization monitoring and display of virtualization status on a physical machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Physical computing machines comprise liquid crystal display (LCD) or light-emitting diode (LED) panels to indicate hardware related status information (for example, central processing unit, memory etc). While virtualization becomes standard across all platforms there is no visual status indication for virtualization events or errors. Many users rely strongly on visual error indications.
System downtime is a serious overhead which must be minimized. There is no way for a technician to determine whether a physical system is running virtual servers by sight. Advanced administration skills are required to determine operating status of one or more virtual servers. Additionally, there is no way for a technician to interact with virtual systems locally without administration access. For example, a common requirement for virtual system interaction is to vacate physical systems of virtual workload(s).
Known virtualization systems do not have an interface between the user and the physical hardware to monitor virtual system status and interact with virtual systems. Accordingly, there is a need for an interface that supports management of one or more virtual systems.